FlaLu
FlaLu is a fanon couple between Lucy Heartfilla and Flare Corona About Lucy Heartfilla Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmates' antics. Unlike her friends, she does not gets very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. About Flare Corona Flare is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her, and seems to act in a teasing, disturbing way, referring to Lucy Heartfilia as "Blondie" and teasingly repeating such nickname several times. Her sadistic nature is later displayed in the fight between the two female Mages.[12] Flare is extremely fond of her hair,[13] as it was a blessing from the Eternal Flame,[14] whose color she appraisingly refers to as "sunset red", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her Hair Magic, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with Lucy, after, according to her own words, her hair had been overly damaged, she went on to furtively threaten Asuka Connell with her very hair, ordering Lucy not to react to her attacks if she wanted the young girl to live; the latter action also displayed Flare's seeming enmity towards blonde girls, with her referring to Lucy as a "dim-witted blonde".[15] Later, Flare refused to accept Lucy's surrender, instead threatening to humiliate her by stripping her naked in front of the audience, and subsequently trying to burn her Fairy Tail stamp with Raven Tail's symbol; actions which further displayed her senseless cruelty.[16] However, Flare has been known to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes or powerful spells, as shown when Lucy was getting the better of her,[4] and, most notably, when she readied to attack her with Urano Metria, something which prompted Flare to tremble and sweat visibly.[17] In spite of this, or possibly as a consequence, she started heavily mocking Lucy after the latter failed to cast the spell due to Obra's intervention, something which granted Flare an undeserved victory.[18] After being disqualified along with her team from the Grand Magic Games, she is shown to have a shy and softer side, following Lucy to Ryuzetsu Land for the purpose of apologizing to to her, blushing while doing so and showing remorse towards her vile actions.[19] As a resident of the Sun Village, however, Flare is shown to be very protective of her saviors and friends, the giants, as well as prone to quick anger when their precious protector, the Eternal Flame, is threatened.[20]